1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a hairy textile fabric, which is used in garments such as coats, overcoats, shawls and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been already known to manufacture a hairy textile fabric, in which a strip of fur (hereinafter referred to as the fur strip) is wound on each of base yarns such as warp yarns or weft yarns of a fabric base trimmed with an edge member, the fabric base assuming a predetermined shape or pattern of, garmet parts such as front bodies, back bodies, sleeves and the like, for example. However, in a conventional method for manufacturing the hairy textile fabric, the fur strip having been dried is merely wound on each of the base yarns of the fabric base.
In the conventional method described above, when the fur strip is spirally wound on each of the base yarns, each of the base yarns is pulled by the thus wound fur strip to acquire wrinkles so that the fabric base having been combined with the fur strips to form a hairy textile fabric is deformed into a useless shape different from a predetermined shape or pattern.
Consequently, it is necessary to correct in shape the thus deformed hairy textile fabric, for example, by fixing it to a working bench by means of pins and the like after it is corrected in shape. However, since the fur strips of the hairy textile fabric have been dried and hardened, such correcting operation of the shape or pattern of the hairy textile fabric takes too much time and effort, which increases manufacturing costs.